Most software applications on computing devices are controlled via a graphical user interface (“GUI”). The GUI displays selectable elements, such as hypertext links and the like, on a display device for a user to view and select. Typically, a user uses a pointing device, such as a mouse, stylus or track ball, to select the selectable elements within the GUI. However, not all users are able to use pointing devices, and not all computing devices provide such pointing devices. In particular, on many compact devices such as personal data assistants (“PDA”) and cellular telephones, such pointing devices are unavailable, or inconvenient. For these reasons there is a need to access selectable elements in a GUI without a pointing device. Numerous conventional methods developed for selecting selectable elements in a GUI without a pointing device have been developed.
One early software application for browsing hypertext documents (with selectable elements, i.e., links) is the LYNX program. LYNX used two methods for accessing links without a pointing device. The first LYNX method had a user move sequentially through each link using a cursor key. Users would then actuate the “enter” key to select a link that was highlighted. However, this first method remains undesirable as it requires multiple key strokes to activate a specific link, and still further requires a user to constantly view the GUI while locating a specific link. In a GUI with a large number of selectable elements, such a method may deter a user from using the system.
Another method of accessing links within the LYNX software is by turning on a numbering system such that each link in the document is statically paired with a number within the body of the document. However, the static numbering method of accessing hypertext links is both aesthetically unappealing and disturbs the layout and appearance of the contents of the hypertext document. The numbers tend to clutter the GUI with unnecessary information and thus reduce the overall ease of use for the consumer. Furthermore, in small displays, such as those on portable computing devices, the numbers use up valuable display space that could be used to store and display meaningful content.
Thus, a great need exists for a method of selecting selectable elements in a GUI without a pointing device. There is a further need for such a method to be both efficient and user friendly under the context of a limited number of input keys.